smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Buzz Bean Incident/Part 3
"So Tapper got the first taste of this new brew and found it to be really energizing," Empath said. "This smurf could only wish to have been there to see what the other Smurfs' reactions were to it." "We didn't have to wait for long for Tapper to smurf us this new brew, Empath," Smurfette said. "It became one of the first beverages that was smurfed to us the next morning, when every Smurf smurfed together for breakfast." And as Smurfette continued her story, Empath saw what happened the following morning. Most of the Smurfs had gathered together at the dining area outside to go through the line and get their breakfasts. And again, most of the Smurfs seemed like they didn't get enough sleep the night before. "I wonder what's been smurfing on with Tapper since the tavern was closed last night, Duncan," Smurfette said as she sat by him, Hefty, and Tuffy at the table with her breakfast, having her usual cup of hot smurfberry tea in hand. "I'd be smurfed if I knew, lassie," Duncan said. "I have a feeling that he must have been smurfing with those purple pods Tracker had smurfed in the forest yesterday." "Is Tapper trying out a new drink that he's smurfing at the tavern?" Tuffy asked. "Who knows what's smurfing on with Tapper?" Hefty responded. "I just can't smurf most of his drinks anyway, and Smurf knows that I don't want to hear about his imaginary God." "You were there when he smurfed upon the name of his God to smurf away those sharks that surrounded us in the ocean, Hefty," Smurfette said. "How can you say that He's still imaginary?" "I really don't want to discuss it with anyone, Smurfette," Hefty said rather defensively. "That's just a situation that we smurfed out of with a bit of luck on our side." "You won't admit that Tapper's God is real for fear of admitting your own personal weaknesses, laddie," Duncan said. "I can still smurf you on anyday, Gutsy, don't forget that," Hefty said. "You can try if you want to, and the name is Duncan, not Gutsy," Duncan said. Just then, Tapper arrived at the scene, bringing with him on a cart a big hot beverage dispenser that seemed to smell of something good that was tickling the noses of the Smurfs gathered at the table. "I say, what is that heavenly aroma?" Vanity asked, sounding curious. "Whatever it is, Vanity, I feel like it's smurfing me up just by smelling it," Handy replied. "I can't wait to find out what it is," Jokey said. "I hate waiting to find out what it is," Grouchy said. "My fellow Smurfs and Smurfette, welcome to the new morning brew that is better and smurfier than your old standard acorn brew," Tapper said, seemingly proud. "One sip of this and you'll be amazed of what it will smurf to you." "Better than acorn brew?" Lazy wondered. "Is it even safe to drink, Tapper?" "Here, try some for yourself, Lazy," Tapper said, pouring out for him a cup of the new brew. Lazy took the cup of brew and drank it. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open as if he had been hit with a surge of electricity. "Wow! I really feel wide awake now! I feel like I can smurf just about anything today with this." Most of the Smurfs were amazed. They never thought to see the day when a simple drink would make Lazy seem so energetic. "Hey, let me smurf some of that brew," one of the Smurfs said as he dumped the contents of his acorn brew cup out on the ground and headed over to Tapper's serving cart. "Yeah, me too," another Smurf said, also doing the same. And soon Tapper found himself with a crowd of Smurfs all gathering around him to try out the new hot beverage that he was serving. They each took one sip and found themselves amazed at how alert they were now feeling just from that one sip. Smurfette, Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan just sat in their seats and watched everybody else get a cup of the new brew. "Michty me, laddies, Tapper's got most of the fellow Smurfs smurfing out of his hand with whatever that drink is," Duncan said. "Yeah, that must be a really supersmurfed version of acorn brew," Tuffy said, watching the effects of the new drink. "Those Smurfs should be careful," Hefty said, sounding cautious. "Who knows what's in that stuff that could be dangerous for any Smurf to drink." "What do you mean, dangerous?" Tuffy said. "Those Smurfs look like they could smurf a boost of energy in the morning to get themselves smurfing." "I would like to try it out for myself, even though I don't like the taste of acorn brew or anything similar," Smurfette said, sounding intrigued. "Maybe you shouldn't be smurfing that, Smurfette," Hefty suggested. "A female Smurf wouldn't be able to handle all that energy that it may smurf you." "Who are you to say what a lassie like her can't handle, laddie?" Duncan said, sounding offended. "I'm just trying to be reasonable here, Gutsy," Hefty said. "You can't handle me smurfing out for Smurfette, you're the one who has a problem, not me." "Just let Smurfette try it out for herself, Hefty," Tuffy said. "What possible harm could it smurf her?" "Don't none of you smurf that I didn't warn you," Hefty said, sounding adamant. ----- After breakfast, Papa Smurf and Brainy took a tour of the village while they were discussing about Brainy's next sorcery lesson when they noticed that most of the other Smurfs seemed to have a lot of energy in doing their daily tasks. Wheelie whizzed right toward them on his bicycle, carrying Courier's mail sack with him. "Here you go, Papa Smurf," Wheelie said, briefly stopping to give Papa Smurf his mail. "And here you go also, Brainy," he added, giving Brainy his mail as well. "Well, duty smurfs, and I might as well smurf it. See you later." Papa Smurf and Brainy watched as Wheelie whizzed past them, cycling as fast as he could. "Now that is strange, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "Why is Wheelie so eager to do Courier's mail route today?" "I honestly don't know, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "But at the very least, it's an improvement over yesterday's work performance with my little Smurfs." Then they saw a Smurf happily painting the outside of his house, going as fast as hs can with the painting, happily singing the Smurf song while he was doing it. This attracted both Papa Smurf's and Brainy's attention as they stood and watched. "This smurfs to me like it's more than just an improvement, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "Maybe we should ask him what's smurfing on with him." "Perhaps we should do that, Brainy," Papa Smurf said in agreement. "Oh, good morning, Papa Smurf," the Smurf greeted as the two of them came closer to see what he was doing. "So what do you think of the painting that I have smurfed today with my house?" "Are you sure you're feeling all right, Smurf?" Papa Smurf asked. "I couldn't feel any better than I am right now, Papa Smurf," the Smurf answered. "Why do you ask?" "We couldn't help but wonder about your smurfing your job with such energy and enthusiasm, like all the Smurfs should be smurfing on a daily basis," Brainy said. "Well, when I get through with painting my house, I will see if there are other Smurfs who will need their houses painted today," the Smurf said proudly. Then Papa Smurf and Brainy both heard the sound of Harmony's horn as it was being played very fast, sounding more noisy and cacophonous than usual. The two of them had to plug their ears as Harmony came by playing his horn. "So how do you like my latest music composition, Papa Smurf?" Harmony asked after he stopped playing, allowing Papa Smurf and Brainy to unplug their ears. "Well, it's...uh...very interesting, Harmony," Papa Smurf answered as honestly as he could. "But don't you think you could play it somewhere else?" Brainy suggested. "I personally feel that my music composition is smurfy enough to be shared with every Smurf in the village, Brainy," Harmony said. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue with my playing so that others could hear of my smurfy brilliance." And with that, Harmony put his horn to his lips and resumed playing, causing Papa Smurf and Brainy to plug their ears once again until Harmony was well out of earshot. "En garde!" they heard Fencer shout. The two watched as Fencer and Century were making their way through the village, fighting each other with their fencing foils with such energy that it made Papa Smurf and Brainy tired just watching them. They safely stood out of the way as Fencer and Century continued their fighting unhindered. "This smurfs to be getting a little out of hand this morning, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "It's probably because of that new 'buzz bean brew' that those Smurfs were drinking at breakfast this morning, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "Buzz bean brew?" Papa Smurf asked, uncertain of what that meant. Just then, Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan had joined Papa Smurf and Brainy. "Thank smurfness you're here, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "The Smurfs seem to be acting crazy since Tapper was serving them this buzz bean brew at breakfast." "Aye, they seem to be so full of energy that I can't get them to stop for anything, not even our darling Smurfette," Duncan said. "Smurfette's drinking this buzz bean brew?" Papa Smurf asked. Then they heard Smurfette shouting "Wheeeeeeee!" as she was going from rooftop to rooftop, swinging around and hanging flower garlands all over Smurf houses, sounding like she was really enjoying herself. "Maybe we should pay Tapper a visit about this buzz bean brew, Papa Smurf," Brainy suggested. Papa Smurf sighed. "I'm afraid we might as well smurf that, Brainy." ----- Tapper was in his distillery doing his work on roasting more beans from the purple pods that Tracker had delivered to him, whistling the Smurf song in the process when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find that it was Papa Smurf, who was accompanied by Hefty, Tuffy, Duncan, and Brainy. "Smurf o' the morning to you, Papa Smurf," Tapper greeted. "What may I smurf for you this pleasant morning?" "I'm a little concerned about this new 'buzz bean brew' that you're smurfing to my little Smurfs this morning, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah, it's making the other Smurfs act all crazy and energetic," Hefty said. "Even Smurfette's going completely bonkers with this new drink," Tuffy said. "Really?" Tapper said, sounding a bit surprised. "I had no idea that the drink would be so powerful as to make the Smurfs act in that manner, Papa Smurf." "I know it's not your intention to make your fellow Smurfs behave improperly with your drinks there, laddie," Duncan said. "But still, maybe you could find a way to smurf down the new brew so that they're not acting like they're high on something," Brainy added. "Like maybe mix it up with a little of the acorn brew," Tuffy suggested. "I understand," Tapper said, sounding like he was in agreement. "Well, perhaps I can smurf down the new brew somewhat so that the Smurfs will still feel awake and alert without them acting all unsmurfy as a side effect." "That's all we're asking for, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "I do appreciate you wanting to smurf your fellow Smurfs something new to drink that will help them be more alert in the mornings, let there be no mistake about that." "Perhaps I should supervise Tapper's brew-smurfing process to make sure that he is smurfing on the level with us, Papa Smurf," Brainy suggested. "I don't think that's a very smurfy idea, Brainy," Duncan said. "Yeah, nobody smurfs over your shoulder to check what you're writing for books," Tuffy said. "I am pretty much sure that I can trust Tapper to smurf his job faithfully, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "Now let us smurf him alone so that he can smurf what he has to do to smurf the new brew into a safe drink for everyone." Brainy sighed. "Yes, Papa Smurf." "Come on, Smurfs," Hefty said. "Let's try to get the other Smurfs under control so we don't have the whole village smurfing into a madhouse." After the Smurfs had left, Tapper sighed, realizing that Papa Smurf and some of his fellow Smurfs may be right. "I just wanted my fellow Smurfs to have something smurfier to drink for their morning breakfast, and now I may have smurfed things beyond anyone's control with this new brew," he said to himself. "I might as well smurf what they're suggesting and smurf some acorn brew into the new drink so my fellow Smurfs would stay in control when they're awake." But as Tapper went to gather some acorns for roasting and grinding, he heard a voice saying to him, "Why do you need to listen to Papa Smurf, when everybody should be listening to you for a change?" He turned and saw that a devilish version of himself was standing there in the distillery, looking like he wanted to perform some deviltry in Tapper's life. "And who are you, that I should listen to you?" Tapper asked. "You know who I am, Tapper," the devil version of himself said. "I am the real you, the you that you keep smurfed up inside yourself because you smurf yourself to my enemy, the Lord God Almighty." "Whatever you want, I have no interest in smurfing it, not now and not ever," Tapper said adamantly. "If that's what you want," the devil version of Tapper said. "But I think you're smurfing a big mistake, because you have a smurfy concoction that you should be smurfing to everybody as is, without any mixture whatsoever." "But that drink by itself is making my fellow Smurfs act all crazy," Tapper said. "And that Holy Spirit from God doesn't?" the devil version of Tapper said. "Your Lord wants to smurf the same thing that I do, but He wants to call it holy because He's afraid of admitting that I'm right about what He smurfs, that He wants to control people instead of letting people smurf what they want to smurf." "Don't listen to him, Tapper," another voice broke in, sounding more angelic. Tapper turned to see that an angelic version of himself was now with him in the distillery. "He wants you to disobey Papa Smurf and in turn cause you to sin against the Almighty." "Hey, let Tapper smurf what he wants to smurf," the devil version of Tapper said. "He's still got a mind of his own and can make his own choices in this world." "And he also smurfs the mind of Christ," the angelic version said. "Remember that greater is He who smurfs in him than he that smurfs in the world." "He's still got my nature in him, and as long as he's still in corruptible flesh with a corruptible mind, he's still mine," the devil version said. "But he's been paid for with the blood of Jesus Christ, and as long as that blood covers him, you can't touch him," the angelic version said. "Fine, smurf it your way," the devil version said, sounding unimpressed. "But Tapper won't know what he's missing out on, being the most important Smurf in the village because of his new concoction. Besides, doesn't your Lord say that there should be no mixture of things? It smurfs so right in his book." Then suddenly both versions of Tapper had vanished, leaving Tapper by himself muttering to himself, "That is correct. The holy book does say that there should be no mixture of things. Maybe the whole idea that I should smurf down the new brew with acorn brew is the wrong thing to do." Then at once Tapper knew what he must do. ----- Meanwhile, a few Smurfs were out in the forest picking blueberries, feeling really energetic and singing the Smurf song as they were going about their business. Of course, one Smurf looked even more frantic than the others. "This buzz bean brew's got me so smurfulated, I can't control myself," that Smurf was saying as he was flitting around from bush to bush, picking berries as he went. "Wow, maybe Tapper should smurf you that regular acorn brew instead," a second Smurf said. "But who wants to go back to that old brew?" a third Smurf asked. "Well, if it's making that Smurf bounce around like a ball, maybe we should ask Tapper for something to make him more mellow," the second Smurf responded. "I kinda like how I'm feeling with this brew, dude," the third Smurf said. Then suddenly the first Smurf stopped. "Wait a minute, Smurfs...I hear something," he said quietly "You hear something?" the second Smurf asked, sounding curious. "You sure it's not just the buzz bean brew smurfing?" "I hear something too," the third Smurf said. "Somebody's approaching us." "And that somebody could only mean...," the first Smurf began to say. "SMURFS!" a familiar voice shouted. "Azrael, get them!" "GARGAMEL! AZRAEL!" the three Smurfs shouted. "Quick, let's smurf for our lives," one of the three Smurfs said. And so as Gargamel and Azrael gave chase, the three Smurfs ran as quickly as they could, fueled by the energy of the buzz bean brew. "Wherever you go in this forest, you little Smurfs, I will find you," Gargamel said as he continued to chase his prey. "Let's split up and get them to smurf after each of us," one of the three Smurfs said. And so the Smurfs split up and caused Gargamel and Azrael to split up in their pursuit. Gargamel could feel himself getting tired out from all the chasing. "You Smurfs seem to be so full of energy today," he said as he was panting. "You're not even running back to your village." Azrael dealt with two Smurfs he was chasing. They led him into a confusing cat-and-mouse chase as they popped up and taunted him to chase after them, never letting him capture them. Finally Azrael got himself stuck inside a hole under a tree from which he struggled to get himself out of. Finally Gargamel began to slow down, feeling completely exhausted from the fruitless chase. He saw his prey disappear into the distance where they would be safe from him and his cat. "What the devil did those wretched little Smurfs have as part of their meals today that would give them this incredible energy? Or is it some sort of magic spell or potion that Papa Smurf had discovered?" he asked himself. Then he heard the sound of his cat still struggling to get out of the hole under the tree that he was stuck in. Gargamel pulled with all his strength until his cat just popped out. "Azrael, shame on you for letting those Smurfs get the better of you," Gargamel scolded. Then he pondered about something. "I must find out the secret of this incredible energy that the Smurfs possess and see if I can't find a way that I can harness it for myself, to make myself impossible for them to run away from." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Buzz Bean Incident chapters